videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel XD Smash Zone
is a fan-made multi-franchise crossover fighting game made by Rainbow Diamond Wisp (CouyZ). It features characters from 12 "Disney Channel Original Series", 4 "Disney XD Original Series", 2 Disney Afternoon cartoon shows, a Disney Junior show and 4 "Disney Channel Original Movies". Gameplay This game is in the style of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (mostly the XL edition), and it's mainly because of the modes, the stages and a cast of playable characters that originate on TV (except for the Mickey trio and the version exclusives). The title screen, menu screens and the character select screen is made in the style of the Disney Channel bumpers. The live action characters are modeled in the style of the Disney movies and the Disney VIP doll line. The game's graphics and colors are in the style of the Skylanders games and the Super Smash Bros. games. Controls NOTE: The controls are ordered by the seven colors of the rainbow. Wii Controls.png Wii U Controls.png Xbox One Controls.png|Xbox 360 controllers can only be used on the PC versions. PlayStation 4 Controls.png|PlayStation 3 controllers are only used on the PC versions. Nintendo 3DS Controls.png PC Controls.png Playable Fighters Click here to see the game's cast of playable characters. Stages The stages are often called themes and they are named after their universes, except for the first theme. #Training (No, it's not a TV show on Disney Channel, Disney XD or Disney Junior, it's just the Battlefield (from Super Smash Bros.) of this game.) #Mickey Mouse #Darkwing Duck #American Dragon: Jake Long #Hannah Montana #Phineas & Ferb #Wizards of Waverly Place #Suite Life on Deck #Sonny w/ A Chance #Kick Buttowski #Hannah Montana Forever #Phineas & Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension #Gravity Falls #Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja #The Wizards Return: Alex VS Alex #Wander Over Yonder #Zapped #Girl Meets World #Penn Zero: Part Time Hero #Star VS The Forces of Evil #Best Friends Whenever #Invisible Sister #The Lion Guard #Fangbone #Milo Murphy's Law Version Exclusive Themes *Wii: Super Mario Galaxy *Wii U/Nintendo 3DS: Yo-Kai Watch *Xbox One: Scaler *PlayStation 4: Ratchet & Clank *Microsoft Windows: Windows XP *Microsoft Windows: 10 *OS X: (theme of the same name) *Linux: Super Tux *Ubuntu: (theme of the same name) Other Characters These are characters you cannot play as in the game. Assist Characters These are characters that you can summon with the summoning button. Each of them are summoned by one fighter at a time in battle just like how Special Attacks are performed. #Pluto (Traditional Disney) - Battle Partners: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy #Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) - Battle Partners: Darkwing Duck, Bonkers #Jackson Stewart (Hannah Montana) - Battle Partners: Miley Stewart, Hannah Montana, Lily Truscott, Lola Lafonda #Buford (Phineas & Ferb) - Battle Partners: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher #Max Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) - Battle Partner: Alex Russo #London Tipton (Suite Life on Deck) - Battle Partners: Zack Martin, Cody Martin #Cece & Rocky (Shake It Up) - Battle Partners: Lizzie McGuire, Sonny Munroe, Kick Buttowski (Wii/PS4 only) #2nd Dimension Candace (Phineas & Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) - Battle Partners: Agent P, 2nd Dimension Phineas #Soos (Gravity Falls) - Battle Partners: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wander, Sylvia #Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) - Battle Partners: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Bill Cipher, Evil Alex, Lord Dominator, Ludo #The Tripp (Zapped) - Battle Partners: Jake Long, Zoey Stevens, Sabelle, Fangbone #Boone (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) - Battle Partner: Penn Zero #Jackie Lynn-Thomas (Star VS The Forces of Evil) - Battle Partners: Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz #Diesel (Best Friends Whenever) - Battle Partners: Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Cyd, Shelby #Molly Eastman (Invisible Sister) - Battle Partners: Cleo Eastman, Milo Murphy #Bunga (The Lion Guard) - Battle Partner: Kion #Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures;not on Wii or PS4) - Battle Partner: Kick Buttowski Version Exclusives *Wii: 8-Bit Mario (Super Mario Bros.;Battle Partners: Mario), Galaga (video game of the same name;Battle Partners: Wii Fit Trainer, Mii) *Wii U & 3DS: Whipser (Yo-Kai Watch;Battle Partners: Jibanyan, Robonyan, Cheeksqueek), Dark Monita (Nintendo Land;Battle Partner: Mii) *Xbox One: Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day;Battle Partners: Master Chief, Blinx the Cat, Kameo) *Xbox One, PS4 & Wii: Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju;Battle Partner: Scaler) *PS4: Gill Grunt (Skylanders;Battle Partners: Spyro, Crash Bandicoot), Sly Cooper (video game of the same name;Battle Partner: Ratchet) *PC: Luau LePunch (Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack;Battle Partner: Papa Louie), Dio (Grand Chase;Battle Partners: Elesis, Nightmare Freddy Fazbear, , , ) Support Characters *Scrooge McDuck: The millionare duck that owns Scrooge McDuck's Fighter Shop. *Candace Flynn: Phineas and Ferb's older sister that tried to bust them in the TV series. *Fuli: The Fastest animal of the Lion Guard that runs over your opponents. *Monsters (Fangbone!): The beastly creatures that are trying to take over Fangbone's world. Scrapped Characters *Grunkle Stan (Replaced by Evil Alex.) *Lola Perez (Kick Buttowski was accidentally removed for her, but was later replaced by that said character.) Trivia *This fangame marks as a remake of the Disney XD fangames, which the creator used to work on at Game Ideas Wiki. Category:Crossovers Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Disney Games Category:CouyZ's Games Category:Fighting Games Category:CouyZ Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:Playstation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS